bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 10
The guppies scarfed down their awesome chicken salad when Pikachu arrives (the door was open). Pikachu: "Good morning,Guppies! Did you sleep well?" Guppies: "Yeah!" Gil: "Except...we should be heading to Mt Thunder to do the Shiftry rescue,right?" Nonny: "But Ralphie said that we should be properly prepared before we try..." Deema: "Right. What should we do?" Moscow: "Well,that's up to you guys. You can go to Mt Thunder right now or later." Molly: "The robot's right. But anyway,let's do our best like always!" After the short discussion,the Seven Team decided to head off to Mt Thunder,since they're already fully prepared. They first stopped at the entrance. Pikachu: "This is the foot of Mt Thunder." Deema: "I wonder...are the Ninja Zombies already on their way?" Goby: "Zapdos...he sounds very tough...I'm shaking...but we shouldn't get all scared now!" Gil: "Yeah. Our objective is to rescue Shiftry." Pikachu: "Guppies,let's do our best." Guppies: "Let's do it!" (Song: Let's Do It by Cole Porter) All: "When the little bluebird Who has never said a word Starts to sing Spring When the little bluebird At the bottom of the dell Starts to sing Ding dong Ding dong When the little blue clek In the middle of his work Starts a tune to the move up above It is nature that is all Simply telling us to fall in love And that's why birds do it,bees do it Even educated fleas do it Let's do it!" (Song ends) The team then moves onto Mt Thunder Peak,traveled for a while until they reached their destination;the summit. Pikachu: "This is the summit..." Deema: "Hey! Zapdos! Where are you?! We came to rescue Shiftry! Come out!" There was a flash then a-- Voice: "Gyaoooooooooh!" Then Zapdos appears! Deema: "Aahhhh!" Zapdos: "I warned you! I have no mercy for douche bags!" Deema: "You...you don't...you don't frighten me!"(gets closer)"Hey Zapdos! We demand you to release Shiftry!" Gil: "We're a rescue team!" Flash! Zapdos: "You must be determined,to utter such words." Flash! Zapdos: "Then you shall answer..." Flash! Zapdos: "To my great and righteous fury!" (And the battle begins!) *Deema used Focus Energy! *Deema is getting pumped! *Pikachu took 15 damage! *Gil used Scratch! *A critical hit! *Zapdos took 20 damage! *Molly used Growl! *Zapdos attack fell slightly! *Zapdos used Thunder Wave! *Nonny is unaffected! *Goby used Scratch! *Zapdos took 13 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *Nonny took 14 damage! *Goby used Scratch! *Zapdos took 12 damage! *Oona used Mean Look! *A critical hit! *Zapdos took 16 damage! *Zapdos used Thundershock! *It's super effective! *Gil took 64 damage! *Oh no! Gil was defeated! And the battle....ends.... Pikachu: "It can't be..."(shakes unconscious Gil)"Gil...get up...if you're still alive...say something..." Gil:(eyes closed)"Hi there..." Goby: "He's awake!" Gil: "I'm ready to try again!" Seven Team: "Let's do it!" Gil: "Yo Zapdos,we're back again! Show yourself!" Voice: "Gyaoooooooooh!" Zapdos: "However often you may return...the result will always be the same!" Flash! Zapdos: "You have no hope of winning!" Flash! Zapdos: "Prepare youselves!" (And the battle begins...again!) *Goby used Poison Scratch! *Zapdos took 12 damage! *Deema used Focus Energy! *Deema is getting pumped! *Zapdos used Thundershock! *It's super effective! *Deema took 62 damage! *Oh no! Deema was defeated! (And the battle...ends...again...) Pikachu: "No! Deema! Get up! Say something...if you're still alive..." Deema: "Who wants a kiss from Deema?" Oona: "She's awake!" Gil: "Let's try again!" (And the battle begins...once again!) *Gil used Water Gun! *Zapdos took 18 damage! *Zapdos took 6 damage! *Zapdos used Thunder Wave! *Molly became paralyzed! *She can't attack! *Goby used Toxic! *Zapdos took 20 damage! *Molly took 16 damage! *Oona used Shadow Ball! *Zapdos took 20 damage! *Zapdos used Peck! *Oona took 44 damage! *Gil used Water Gun! *Torrent boosted his power! *Zapdos took 38 damage! *Oona took 11 damage! *On no! Oona was defeated! (And the battle ends...once again...) Deema: "Oona...get up...please..." Oona: "Deema?" Nonny: "She's awake!" Pikachu: "We'll keep trying!" (And the battle begins for the fourth time!) *Deema used Focus Energy! *Deema is getting pumped up! *Gil took 11 damage! *Goby used Toxic! *Zapdos took 24 damage! *Deema used Focus Energy! *Deema is already getting pumped! *Goby took 11 damage! *Gil used Water Gun! *Zapdos took 26 damage! *Nonny used Focus Energy! *Nonny is getting pumped up! *Goby took 11 damage! *Goby used Toxic! *Nonny used Scratch! *A critical hit! *Zapdos took 18 damage! *Goby took 13 damage! *Goby ate the Oran Berry. *Goby was fully healed! *Deema lost her Focus Energy status! *Zapdos took 5 damage! *Zapdos used Peck! *Goby took 46 damage! *Oh no! Goby was defeated! (And the battle ends...for the fourth time...) Gil: "Goby...buddy...say something..." Goby: "Gil? I'm awake." Pikachu: "And...we'll try again...with our friend Growlithe." (And the battle begins...for the fifth time...) *Gil used Rage! *Gil is enraged! *Gil used Water Gun! *Nonny used Ember! *Zapdos took 30 damage! *Zapdos used Thundershock! *It's super effective! *Nonny took 42 damage! *Nonny's attack rose slightly! *Goby used Toxic! *Zapdos took 28 damage! *Zapdos took 8 damage! *Zapdos took 4 damage! *Nonny took 8 damage! *Nonny attack rose slightly! *Deema used Thundershock! *Torrent boosted her power! *Zapdos took 59 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *Zapdos took 25 damage! *Growlithe used Ember! *Zapdos took 12 damage! *Zapdos sustained a burn! *Nonny took 8 damage! *Nonny's attack rose slightly! *Zapdos's burn inflicted 5 damage! *Oona used Shadow Ball! *Zapdos took 71 damage! *Nonny used Focus Energy! *Nonny is getting pumped! *Growlithe used Ember! *Zapdos took 14 damage! *Zapdos used Thunder Wave! *Deema is unaffected! *Gil used Water Gun! *Zapdos took 67 damage! *Zapdos was defeated! (And the battle ends! YEAH! Finally!) Zapdos lays on the ground,semiconscious. Zapdos: "Gyaoooh!" The Ninja Zombies arrived and are surprised at what they saw. Ralphie: "What is going on...?" Zapdos: "Urrggh! Uwoah!" He gives off a few electric shocks and everyone else backed off. Mike: "You want more,you big beast? I'll take you on!" Zapdos: "Enough! That's enough fighting. I've calmed down. Take Shiftry back. You kids...you've impressed me. But...things won't be this easy next time. I will go all out next time,so you'd best be prepared. Until then,you'd better hone your skills!"(flies off) A beam of light hits the ground for a brief moment until it clears off and Shiftry is seen laying on the ground. Oona: "Look! There's Shiftry!" The group gathers around him. Donny: "Are you okay?" Shiftry:(partly awake)"Ungh...uh,yeah...somehow,I am..." Pikachu: "I'm glad you're safe!" Leo: "But that was and eye-opener. Drving off that Zapdos." Mike: "I agree. You young fish people are awfully strong." Ralphie: "......I sensed it when we first met...perhaps...you fish people aren't just people,are you?" Molly: "Wow! How can you tell that?!" Pikachu: "But you're right. The Bubble Guppies aren't just kids. They're merkids." Shiftry: "What?!" Leo: "Merkids?!" Donny: "Is that possible? Can something like that happen?" Pikachu: "The Bubble Guppies don't know much about this place. They came here by a tsunami...and they are not sure why they were here." Gil: "Oh wait! Lombre said something in the town! He said Ralphie knows everything! Ralphie,could you figure out why me and my friends came here?" Ralphie: "......no...I can't determine that." Deema: "Oh...I thought you would know..." Ralphie: "However...there is a way for unveiling the truth." Deema: "Oh,really? How?" Ralphie: "Make way to the Hill of the Ancients. There,you will find a Pokemon that stares into the sun all day...a Pokemon who is said to see into the future. Xatu is his name. He should shed the light on you fish people." Oona: "Okay! So we should go see Xatu." Pikachu: "Guppies,let's go! Off to the Hill of the Ancients! We can't waste any time! Let's go back quick! Shiftry,you too. Let's hurry back." Shiftry: "Uh...yeah...I guess we should..." The Seven Team start to head off when Goby notices Gil staring into the stormy sky. Goby: "Gil! Don't just stand there. Let's go." The Seven Team and Shiftry left,the Ninja Zombies still remain behind. Leo: "Ralphie. I know you. I don't think you're a complete ignorant about this......you know something,don't you?" Ralphie: "There is something that concerns me. But it should go unspoken for now...for their sake..." *BGMD:RRT Day 11